AFTERMATH
by yoshimaster1
Summary: SPARTAN145 is sent to investigate a distresscall on Delta Halo. The Covenantlearn of his arrival and are out to get him. Better summary inside.


Hi there, this is yoshimaster1 and, SPARTAN-145. We will be co-authoring this story togeter. SPARTAN-145 will write the odd numbered chapters and me, yoshimaster, will be wrtting the even chapters.

Summary: This is about the loan SPARTAN-145 sent to Delta Halo to investigate a distress signal after Master Chief left on the Forrunner ship. The Covenant soon learn of the new SPARTANS arrival to Halo and an Ultre Elite by the name of Devon Saski is sent out to kill him. Rated M for lots-o blood, language, and, graphic death sceenes. If you have a problem wiith any of this, I suggest you hit that back button now instead of sending retarded reviews about how you didn't like the story. Anyways, here it is, for your viewing pleasure, War Of The Worlds.

Chapter 1 (COME TUMBELING DOWN)

(SPARTAN-145 Mission Clock)/ October 21, 2552

Aboard UNSC Cruiser The Raven, location en route to Delta Halo

Commander Alex Smith stood uneasily on the bridge of the UNSC Cruiser, The Raven. He was told he was perfect for this assignment. His skills as Commander were matched only by Captain Keys. All Commander Smith knew was that a distress signal had been picked up from the missing cruiser, In Amber Clad and his assignment was to take a fleet of Marines including a SPARTAN Super Soldier to investigate. He stood and watched out of the main view screen as the stars floated past them. He said nothing. He was nervous and the only thought that came to his mind was, "This is suicide." He lost his train of thought when one of the crewmen spoke up and said, "Sir, one hour until we exit slip space." "Right," he responded, "We better wake him up then."

Commander Smith said over the com, "Smith to cryo. Walker, thaw him out." Denny Walker, one of the lead specialists in cryo sleep and weapons technology walked over to a keypad and began to type in a series of codes. He slowly vented a cryo tube and observed as its very special occupant began to slowly return to normal. He typed in one final code and walked out into the cryo bay and boarded a small lift that took him down to the floor. He walked over to a small key pad by the cryo tube. A small button turned green. "He's hot Commander, pulling the pins in five." Walker slowly hit the small button and the cryo tube hissed open.

He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his skin was sore from the cryo process. "Welcome back Sir." Walker said. "Would you please step out of the tube so we can begin your tests?" SPARTAN-145, Eric Waldron, slowly rose. He was unarmored which was something he didn't like. Then again, what Spartan did? He was pale from being in his armor for so long. He had bright sky blue eyes and long brown hair that nearly covered his eyes. He was often told by higher ranked officers that if he kept on growing his hair he would start to look like a civilian. The idea of a buzz cut never suited him. He had just recently been promoted to Lieutenant. He wasn't a Master Chief but, he had excellent combat skills and was a born leader. He also had a (unique) personality. And, he never missed an opportunity to crack a joke.

He understood that the new Mark 6 armor was now available and returned his Mark 5 to UNSC headquarters before he was deployed. He rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes and immediately began to cough. It wasn't anything unusual, just another typical annoyance of the cryo process. He spit the sour tasting mucus out of his mouth. "I don't care what you guys think," the Spartan said, "I still say cryo sleep sucks." Walker laughed as he led the Spartan to the first test. They started with a simple vision and response tests. Once those were finished, Walker spoke up. "Sir, if you would follow me, we'll get you into your new armor." Walker had to look straight up to talk to him. The Spartan stood at 7ft. 2in. Walker was only 5ft. 9in.

He followed Walker down a long dimly lit hallway. As they walked, Walker explained, "I hear your new armor is supposed to be incredible. You will be able to jump higher, respond quicker, and faster shield recharge. And, your request was met to have it colored blue with the red stripes on the forearm and leg plating and your helmet." The Spartan smiled.

The two came to a large metal door. Walker typed in a code and the door slowly slid open. Inside, was his new pearlescent blue MJOLNIR Mark 6 armor. He walked over and thoroughly examined it. It looked a lot thinner and lighter then the Mark 5. It wasn't as bulky either. Walker spoke up. "Well get in, lets see how it fits." As he suited up, Walker debriefed him on his new armor. "Your visor has a built in magnification system, and your shield generators are much better then the Covenant tech we used on the Mark 5. Would you please step onto the platform and we can begin the energy shield test. The Spartan slowly walked up onto the platform. Gold light surrounded the Spartan. "Ok, bring them down." Walker said. The Spartan hit a small keypad and the gold light turned red. He slightly grinned in pain as his shields were brought down. He was amazed at how quickly they recharged. "I'm surprised at how quickly they recharge." He said. Walker responded, "We figured that would be of some use to you because of how we hear you like to occasionally do kamikaze runs." "Oh c'mon, that was one time." Waldron responded. "Walker," Commander Smith said over the com channel. "Is Lieutenant Waldron ready for debriefing?" "Yes Sir." Walker replied. "C'mon, we better get going."

"Commander Smith." Smith turned and saw a huge armored figure standing before him. "Good to see you Lieutenant Waldron. Were close to our destination so I'll make this quick. As you know, we received a distress call from In Amber Clad, and since The Master Chief has returned to Earth, we need you to go down to the surface and see if you can locate the survivors. The last message we received from the crew was that the life forms know as the flood might be present on the ring as well. I don't want you down there long, locate the survivors as quickly as you can, radio in for dust off and we can get the hell out of here. We also have to be very careful when we enter the perimeter. We know for a fact that the Covenant have High Charity stationed right above the ring and are in Civil War against one another. So luckily for you, they will hopefully be more interested in killing each other more then you." One of the crewmen spoke up. "Sir, exiting slip space." A white light filled the bridge and the ship decelerated. Immediately, a large blue gas giant came into view.

The Raven slowly came around the gas giant. An object came into view. "The Spartans eyes widened as he saw one of the massive rings for the first time. He gave a low whistle under his visor. Then, the Covenant home world appeared. Commander Smith immediately ordered, "Run dark, I want us to stay on the down low. We don't need any extra attention." The Spartan watched on as he saw bright blue flashes around High Charity. He gave a sigh of relief knowing that the Covenant was beginning to fall apart. "Bring us to an orbit around the outer edge of the ring, I want us to stay as hidden as possible." Commander Smith ordered. "Lieutenant, get to the pelican and be ready to move." "Yes Sir," He responded, "I need a weapon." "Right this way." Walker said as he led the Spartan to the pelican bay.

They came to a room that read armory on the door. Waldron walked in and carefully chose the weapons he thought would be of best use. He walked down an aisle and said, "8 gage shotgun, a must have. And my number one weapon of choice, an MA5B assault riffle." Walker spoke up. "Sir, wouldn't you rather take the new battle riffle?" The Spartan picked it up and said, "A semi automatic weapon that holds half the amount of ammo than the assault riffles clip in all out combat against God knows what's down there, you want me dead don't you? I'll stick to fully automatic thank you." Walker laughed. "Ok, just a suggestion." The Spartan made sure he had as much ammo as he could carry. 600 rounds for the assault rifle, 60 shotgun shells, and 8 frag grenades. As he left the armory, he was greeted by a platoon of hell jumpers. The sergeant approached the Spartan and said, "Lieutenant, were ready to deploy."

The Spartan walked into the pelican bay with his platoon of ten hell jumpers. Waldron didn't like the silence, it bothered him. He selected one of the options in his armor and music began to play through his helmets speakers. Music from the year 2005. Or what they called it back then, Industrial Metal. The music relaxed him. As they approached there pelican, they observed the huge fleet of marines and hell jumpers ready to be deployed down to the surface. As they boarded the pelican, Lieutenant Waldron opened his com to Commander Smith and said, "Sir, permission to kick ass at will?" Commander Smith laughed for the first time in months and said, "permission granted."

The pelican slowly lifted off the ground and hovered into an air lock. The doors parted slowly reveling the blackness of space. They pelican slowly headed off towards they ring world. Commander Smith came on over the com and said, remember stay dark, I want to keep a low profile." "Understood." The pilot said. As they approached Delta Halo, Eric pulled out a picture out of his belt pouch. It was a picture of a beautiful brunette. One of the hell jumpers leaned over and said, "That your girl?" The Spartan nodded and said "Yah." The hell jumper asked, "So, whats her name?" "Stephanie." "You gonna marry her?" The hell jumper asked. Eric responded, "If I survive down there I will." "I hope you make it down there too. Your our biggest hope right now."

The pelican glided silently around the outer edge of the ring and over to the top side revealing the lush green lands below. The Spartan shut off his music and and put the picture back into his belt puch as he walked into the cockpit and stood in awe as he observed what he was going to be fighting on. He thought to himself, how something so beautiful could have so much chaos on it? He immediately snapped out of his trance when a warning alarm sounded.

"Oh shit!" one of the pilots yelled out, "Covenant spotted us!" The pilot picked up speed and took off for the rings atmosphere. A fleet of five Phantoms immediately began to chase after them. The pilots quickly entered the atmosphere, and the hull of the pelican began to glow a bright orange. The Spartan ran from the cockpit and hurried back to his seat. He was knocked off his feet and fell to the floor as the pelican was bombarded with plasma from the Phantoms turrets. "More interested in killing each other my ass." He thought to himself.

One of the pilots began to panic and yelled, "The hull is failing, were not gonna make it!" The other pilot tried to ignore him and did his best to stay stable and evade the Phantoms. The Pelican took several hits to the front and the windshield in the cockpit began to crack. "Shit." The one pilot mumbled. He yelled back to the hell jumpers and the Spartan, "Hang on, it's gonna get rough!" The window began to crack even more. Warning alarms screamed in the cockpit.

Waldron struggled to his seat and strapped himself in. He secured his harness in time to hear one of the pilots yell in terror, "The windows gonna fail!" The Pelican took another hard hit. The pilot sat silent and said, "So this is it." As soon as he finished that sentence, the window failed and fire from reentry filled the cockpit. The Spartans shields flared from the intense heat and he heard screams of agony coming from the cockpit as the pilots and hell jumpers were being burned alive. The Spartan quickly unstrapped himself and ran to the enterance of the cockpit and used the shields to try to shield his team from the intence heat. he gripped as tight as he could onto the doorway and tried to stay on his feet as his shields flaired. The pelican began to shake violently. The Spartan heard a snap and instantly knew one of the wings had broken off. The pelican turned over on it's roof and Waldron lost his ballance and went tumbleing back to the rear of the pelican. He hit hard and what little was left of his shields died. The force of the impact nearly left him unconscious. Intence heat once again filled the cabin of the pelican. The hell jumpers were in total hell once again as the intence heat was burning them alive. All the Spartan could do was watch in horror as the hell jumpers skin turned black and were literally incinerated as the pelican continued to come crashing down to the surface. His suit began to char and the internal temperature sky rocketed. Warning alarms continued to shriek and the pelican nose dived. Lieutenant Waldron could see the ground coming up fast and thought for sure this was his last moment alive. He closed his eyes and waited.

The Pelican approached the ground. It hit off the top of a hill hard and nearly knocking the Spartan out. It then came crashing down and slammed into the ground hard. The last thing the Spartan saw was his own blood splash onto the inside of his visor and then he blacked out.

Theres chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and no flaiming. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The next chapter will be written by Yoshimaster1.

SPARTAN-145 out.


End file.
